


Who Needs Anniversaries?

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Older Lads, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>teaandswissroll obbos 304 Anniversary; 305 Punch or Caress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Anniversaries?

"Fancy celebrating our anniversary tonight?" Doyle asked.

"Which one?"

"Well, we've had wedding and civil union already this year, and moving in, so... first shag?"

"So long ago..."

"After you punched me in the jaw. And I warned you about that loose filling--"

"Still on about that? Lucky we've both got a few teeth left to keep the dentist in business."

"First time we kissed, then."

"Look, let's just go out for dinner, then home for whatever." Bodie ran a finger down Doyle's cheek in a quick caress. "Anyway, you're always a celebration for me." 

"Romantic prat," said Doyle affectionately.


End file.
